


starry salvation

by fandom_sister



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Impromptu confession, It's only in the beginning, Light Angst, M/M, There's cursing, a little bit self-indulgent, beomgyu wants to hurl himself off a cliff at one point, but very little, maybe twice?, nd then lots of fluff, they're so grossly fond of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sister/pseuds/fandom_sister
Summary: the first time kang taehyun sees choi beomgyu in full daylight, he stops breathing.orhow they both fall in love with each other
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 30
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	1. Taehyun

Taehyun runs, his breath coming out in gasps and body trembling with exhaustion until he finally-  _ finally-  _ allows himself to break under a cluster of trees. He gasps, hiccuping with the lack of breath as tears continue to stream down his face. His heart hurts like a dull, impatient throb that plagues him with a heaviness that he can’t quite decipher. Memories slash away at his chest. Everything hurts and yet he can’t feel at the same time. Vision blurry, he feels himself shaking with each heaving sob. 

It’s ironic, how his worst nightmares are seemingly coming true and he finds salvation right then. He can’t remember much that night, except for the stars shimmering bright under the clear 2 a.m sky, the feeling of his heart hanging on its last string, damp tears still shining against his cheeks, and the face of his mystery boy. 

“Gyu,” he’d said his name was. Taehyun tries it and the name rolls in his mouth like caramel toffee for days later.

That night, a tiny sapling unfurls its roots.

\------------------------

_ “Do you believe in wishes, Gyu?” The night air was cool and prickling against Taehyun’s arm. His eyes were glassy and his heart still hurt when he asked the question. _

_ “Wishes?” They had been lying on the grass and looking upwards, at the cluster of stars, but at the question, Gyu turned to look at Taehyun. His expression was unreadable in the dark. _

_ “Yeah, like, at 11.11 or upon shooting stars.” _

_ “Mm, I do. I believe in making wishes. What about you, Hyun?” _

The sky changes colors slowly like the way fog rolls over the green hills- slowly and then quickly, until everything seems to smothered in a white haze. The sun sets slowly, casting everything around Taehyun in a warm pink and orange glow. He smiles to himself as he walks towards the cafe.

Choosing a seat, he quickly checks the time, only to have a small smile make its way on his face- 11:11. He quickly squeezes his eyes shut and makes a wish. He was never one to believe in fate or making wishes and yet, there was something about Beomgyu that made him want to believe. Maybe making wishes wasn’t so childish after all.

Fairy lights and bulbs are strung up from one corner to the other, lighting the room in a soft golden glow. Taehyun orders an iced caramel macchiato and begins working on his paper, thankful that he’s chosen a spot that’s fairly secluded. 

“Hyun?”

His neck snaps up to meet the other’s eyes. Perhaps it’s cliche and overused or maybe it’s because of the reflection of all those fairy lights, but when he sees Beomgyu for the first time in full daylight, he stops breathing.

_ Because ‘fuck, had Beomgyu always carried the night sky in his eyes?’ _

\------------------------

That night, Taehyun lays in bed thinking how it seems almost natural to fall in love with Beomgyu. He thinks he’s always loved Beomgyu- thinks he’s shaped to love Gyu, from the way his fingers fit right on his waist to the way Gyu’s height is perfect to cuddle him. Loving Beomgyu feels like something he’s never experienced before and he’s intoxicated by each smile thrown towards him. Loving Beomgyu comes as easily as his heartbeat speeds up at seeing the other. Kang Taehyun thinks he’s meant to love Choi Beomgyu.


	2. Beomgyu

The first time Beomgyu spots Kang Taehyun sitting in the corner of his cousin’s coffee shop, he can’t help but feel his heart speed up. After talking to the other for nights on end, until the sun rose just over the hills and painted both boys in a golden glow, Beomgyu can’t help but feel  _ something  _ for Taehyun.

It's been two days since Beomgyu last talked to Taehyun and it’s pathetic really- how he longs to feel the others fingers slotted against his own, to feel Taehyun’s lips pressed against his forehead. It’s so so cold outside, and tonight, all he wishes is to have his best friend’s limbs wrapped all around him, guiding him closer to warmth. 

It is then, surrounded by moonlight that drips steadily into his room that Beomgyu realises he is falling for his best friend. 

( _ It doesn’t come by as too much of a surprise, if he’s being honest. His cousin, Hueningkai can attest to that, after hearing him rave about the boy he’d met on his morning escapades.) _

\------------------------

It also doesn’t surprise him when he’s standing in front of his best friend's door, shirt clinging to his chest, soaked with rain and breath coming out in gasps after having run all the way here on a whim. He’s always been the type to do things without thinking of the consequence. What does surprise him, however, is the concern that etches itself deep into Taehyun’s face, when he says, “come in before you catch a cold.”

All Beomgyu can do is nod mutely and be led in by his elbow, watching Taehyun’s back in surprise as the other rifles through his drawer for a dry change of clothes. It’s not that no one’s  _ ever  _ been concerned for him, but it’s seeing the concern on Taehyun that does something to his heart, and suddenly he’s blurting out, “Iminlovewithyou.” to Taehyun, who’s turning around and watching him with confusion written all over his face, and oh  _ gods, Beomgyu wants to hurl himself off a cliff. _

“I- I mean, I’ve liked you for a while now, and you don’t even have to say anything. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I love you, s’all,” his voice decreases in volume as Taehyun continues to stare at him. For the first time since their encounter, he can’t read the other boy at all, and he doesn’t  _ know _ what he’s supposed to say- what if he messed up and now Taehyun doesn’t ever want to speak to him again, oh god, that would be terrible, and just, why did his dumbass feelings _ have  _ to _ - _

His inner turmoil is promptly cut off by a pair of soft lips on his, and  _ oh,  _ it’s cold and he’s shivering but it’s absolutely perfect. They break away soon after, and Taheyun turns away, shoving Beomgyu along with a bunch of clothes into the washroom. 

_ (Beomgyu barely manages to catch sight of a deep red high on his cheeks and he stifles a chuckle, but finds an equally fond smile on his face when he turns towards the mirror.) _

\------------------------

Beomgyu is enamoured by every little thing Taehyun does and he can’t help but fall a little more in love with every feathery kiss he receives, every arm-wrestle he loses because being his boyfriend doesn’t stop Taehyun from going easy on him, everything that makes Taehyun  _ Taehyun. _ Choi Beomgyu thinks he’s going to love Kang Taehyun on purpose, till his breath finally gives out.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Both boys are right- they never stop loving each other.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! thank you for stopping by! this is for @/miintaexty 's 10LastStars_WithTXT event! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this self-indulgent oneshot! i didn't add a lot of angst because fluff seems like a rarity for taegyu :( and i rlly didn't want them to suffer too much this time.
> 
> you can find me on twt [ @/nootnootjjunnie ](https://twitter.com/nootnootjjunnie) and please feel free to leave feedback / comments / prompts [ here! ](https://curiouscat.qa/nootnootjjunnie)
> 
> happy holidays and i hope you enjoy today !

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! thank you for stopping by! this is for @/miintaexty 's 10LastStars_WithTXT event! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this self-indulgent oneshot! i didn't add a lot of angst because fluff seems like a rarity for taegyu :( and i rlly didn't want them to suffer too much this time.
> 
> you can find me on twt [ @/nootnootjjunnie ](https://twitter.com/nootnootjjunnie) and please feel free to leave feedback / comments / prompts [ here! ](https://curiouscat.qa/nootnootjjunnie)
> 
> happy holidays and i hope you enjoy today !


End file.
